The defiant one
by fallingninja725
Summary: this story is about a blood elf named Shasier that has a tender heart for the Alliance. Latest updat 9/10/14


The defiant one.

I gripped my sword and shield hard as I saw the ogre run towards me. I leap high into the air and pierced the sword deep into the gap in between his heads. It let out a loud roar and fell dead. "You will pay for betraying the oath of the horde defiant!" Garrosh yelled as he sent more ogres. I looked down tiringly as I heard her screaming for them to stop. I look and her and remember how all this hell started.

"Come on, Gorrash will not tolerate failure!" I hear the drill sergeant yell at us. I grip the hilt of my sword and gave it all I've got into the test dummy. I let out heavy breaths as I looked upon the shredded dummy. "Nice work rookie, next!" he yells as I walk to the back panting heavily. I stand there with sweat dripping as I notice some loud commotion going on in the arena. The sound of a crowd cheering from captured alliance soldiers fight to the death. "We may be da horde but that seems a bit cruel don't ja think," I hear a troll shaman whisper behind me. "They deserve what they get from what they've done," I say as I shudder from a young girl gets stabbed by an orc soldier. "Alright trainings over for today, I'll be seeing your ass's here same time!" The Sargent says to us and walks away. I let out a tiring moan and walk to my wolf. "Hmmm" I stop in shock as I see something move in the brush. I slowly walk over as I hear more groaning. I part the bush and see the girl that was stabbed earlier. He hip was badly gashed and blood was rushing out. She looked up and opened her mouth to scream, but then just fainted. I looked around quickly to see if there was anyone near. I let out a quick sharp whistle, and my Hawkstider ran to me in a hurry. I put her limp body on the back and rushed home before someone saw me.

I ran in and put her on my table and put cloth rags on the wound to try to help with the bleeding, but the blood just kept coming out. So I got a small boar tooth and threaded the wound close. As soon I was done I pressed cloth against her wound to stop the remaining bleeding. I felt her skin become colder and colder as I try to wipe away the blood. 'This is a human, I'm not supposed to even care about them,' I kept thinking as I desperately tried to stop the bleeding. I pushed down on the wound and lifted the cloth to check for blood. Less and less showed each time. 'Finally' I thought; relaxing to the sight of the wound being successfully closed. I laid her down gently on my bed and covered her up, the flames from the old fire place should be able to keep her warm. "I need to get something to get blood back into her," I said aloud. I ran as fast as I could to my Strider to fetch a priest.

I arrived at the church and paced up the steps. I walked up to the door to find it tightly locked. *cling cling* the metal door bell echoed through the church. "This better be good," Visholan, the local priest, said to me with an irritated tone. "There's someone in my home that needs healing!" I say in a panicked tone. "*sigh* I'll be on my way when I can, I'm in middle of a session." "She's very close to death!" I shout out of anger. "Fine, I'll be ready in a moment" he slams the door and I can hear the sound of him angrily shuffling around for his supplies. "Okay, lead the way" he says as he calls his undead stead. I rush my way back my house when I remember something that makes my heart plunge. 'I completely forgot that she was a human' I thought to myself, feeling my heart rate increasing.

We arrive to my house and I take him into my bedroom where she laid. He turned the corner and he stared at her in fear. "I-is that a human?" he ask as he grips his staff angrily. I quickly grab my sword and angled it under his chin. "Listen, if you don't heal her, it'll be the last mistake you make friend," I say in an intimidating voice. "Are you insane!? You know this is against the Horde oath," he said and started to grip his staff harder. "Have you seen what they do to them? They kill and treat them like animals. Some of them deserve what they get, but she is just in innocent women. How would you like it if they killed your family members just because you were in the Horde!?" I shout as he began to back down in fear. "But there our enemy, they have killed and destroyed us for years, why would you think she would think differently?" he said as he stepped closer to me. "Not all of them think the sa-"*Gasp* I spin my head around and see her staring at us both in fear. "p-please don't kill me," she said as she trembled in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help," I say as I edging closer to her. "hyaa!" I spin to the sound of Visholan running towards her with his staff ready to slam her. I tackled him to the ground and restrain. "Calm the hell down unless you want me to fucking kill you!" I scream at him, trying to scare him into submission. He head butts me and throws me off him, and lunged for his staff. I grab my sword and swing at him, and I feel my sword gash his right arm. "Argh! Why are you defending her!?" he yells as he lays on the ground in pain. "Because, I believe that some of them don't have the mind to kill!" I yell as I ready my sword for another swing. We stare down one another until the sound of her groan shoots us back into reality. "Fine, I'll help you. But if word gets out of you keeping a live human in your house, I was never here you got that?" "Yes, yes, just please help her!" I say as I get him back on his feet. He walks over and begins to mend her wounds. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for whatever I did," she says as she flinches and begins to cry again. "Alright, her cuts are sealed and she should be good. Now please, don't ever bring this up again!" he says as he walks out of my house and returns home. I close the door and rush back into my room to see her curled into a ball in the corner. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," I say is a slowly walk towards her. "Then w-why am I here? Why did you help me?" she says, looking at me with a grim expression. "I saw you get stabbed in the arena, I don't know how you escaped but I can't stand idly by while you suffer like that," "but you people hate us, why would you save me?" "Because, I'm not like the rest of them," I say as I extend my hand towards her. She jumped back and started shaking again. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone. You need to sleep, you've been through a lot today. You can use my bed tonight," I say as I back away slowly and exit the room. I slide my back down the door and rest my head in my hands. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I awoke to the sound of feet shuffling behind me. I open the door slowly to see her anxiously walking around looking for some way out. "Did you even sleep?" I say as I notice how tired and worn she looked. She spun her head and let out a yelp and scurried under the bed and laid there shacking in fear. "Heheh what are you doing?" I said as walked over to her. "P-Please don't kill me," she said as she skittered back deeper under the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you, why do you think that I'm going to?" "Because your one of them!" she yelled, as she curled into a ball. I reached in there a grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her out,  
she started fighting back and yelling at me. I pulled her close and held her in my arms. After about a minute she started relaxing and going limp. I hear her start crying and I hold her closer to help. She felt really weak and worn, and I felt her body go completely limp. I laid her gently onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her collar bone. "Listen, you don't need to be afraid, I'm here to help. You've been awake for some time and you need to sleep," I said as I tried to look at her with innocents. See, us as the horde and all, it's hard to be gentle and sweet. So this something I probably look strange doing. "t-thank you," she said as she looked at me with both fear and comfort. I looked back one last time and she was sound asleep. I walked out and closed the door slowly behind me and sat down on the couch and looked down for a moment and thought about the events that unfolded today, and went to sleep as well.

"Hnnn ahhh," I stretched out and flipped over on the tough couch. I looked around trying to remember why I'm not in bed. 'Oh yeah, the girl,' I thought to myself. I sat up and my head collided with something. "ahh!" I heard something yelp in pain and hit the floor. I flipped over the couch and sprung for my sword. I grabbed it and braced myself against the wall and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. After a while I could see clearly into the dark, and I saw something scurry to the corner. I walked into the room the make sure the girl was safe. "Hey, you okay," I whispered into the room, but got no response. I sighed and backed in slowly and ready to jump in case I get attacked. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off to see that she was missing. I gripped my sword hard and dashed quickly to the figure in the corner. "I'll kill you if you hurt her!" I shouted as I readied my sword at the neck of the person in the corner. I heard him scream and I turned him to face me. "I'm s-so sorry I was watching you p-please don't kill me!" the girl said, crying and looking at me with fear. I loosened my grip and placed her down gently and she balled up and kept looking at me in fear. "I didn't know it was you, why were you watching me?" "I'm sorry, I just never have been close to a blood elf before," I sat down next to her and looked at her and noticed a large amount of blood coming from her forehead. "What happened, why are you bleeding?" I asked as I looked closer to see a gash mark. "You hit me, r-remember?" "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were there," I said as I got up to get her some bandages. I sat back down and patched up the wound and picked her up and placed her back in bed. "Thank you, can I ask you something's?" she said looking up at me with both curiosity and slight fear still. "Sure," I said as I sat next to her. "Who are you?" she said almost in a whisper. "Shasier, I work under the hail of Garrosh, but I don't believe in the ways he does things around here," I said, staring off into the distance. "Anyways, I never caught your name," I asked her as she looked at me with an almost, calm expression. I'm Kate, I lived in Stormwind most my life, before the horde took Holt of me and kept me captive," she said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Did you have a family?" I said, trying not to upset her. "No, I was only 12 when they took me, they killed my parents and brother and kept me alive as a prisoner," "im so sorry they did that, Garrosh rules people with a sense of fear," I said as I noticed a tear stroll down her face. I leaned over and wiped the tear away and she looked up at me and gave a slight smile. "I know, its tough to watch loved ones die," I said looking down a bit. "Did you have a wife?" "No, he killed my parents and my sisters, he said they weren't needed," I said, with a bit of anger spiking in me. She flinched a little and began to shake again. I put my hand on her shoulder and she eased a bit. "I-I'm sorry they did that," she said, trying to help me calm. "Its fine, you don't have to apologies, I should be the one saying sorry," I said, looking at her with a reassuring expression. She looked at me and nodded, trying not to speak and start crying. "I never properly thanked you for saving me," I heard her say. I looked up she had a slight smile. "You're welcome, and its okay you don't have to thank me," I said patting her shoulder. She smiled more and sat up more. She let out a slight wine and slumped back down. "Your still weak from blood loss and the collision," I said and laid her down and tucked her in. "why don't you stay here for the day and just relax?" I said softly. "O-Okay thank you," she said and snuggled down into the blanket. I walked out and closed the door silently behind me. I let out a deep sigh as I get ready for practice.

"Come on you piece of shit, fight harder!" I hear the Sargent yell as I cringe and strike with every push i had left. I start to wheeze as i grip my sword and thrash at the targets as fast as i can. "Don't give up now keep going!" He yells at me and throws a shard of iron from a heap next to him. i stopped and turned my sword and struck the shard with the blunt side of the sword and hit it back at him, causing it to smack right next to his head. "Do that again and ill end you," i said gritting through my teeth. He stood and whistled sharply, a goblin ran up and handed him a large ax. he jumped down from post and walked over to me and smirked. "Whats stopping you," he said as he looked down at me. everything got quiet and people started to gather around us, watching and waiting for the next move. I shifted my feet one behind the other and angled my sword in front of me. "Im sick of training under your boot, you treat us like nothing and expect everything. Its about time that i end this," I said, staring into his eyes. "Fine, which ever one of us wins, will leave this place," he said as he gripped his ax. I nodded and got into my battle stance and waited. He slowly walked to his left and pulled his ax back, and leaped at me. I crouched and sprung back and swung at his arm, cutting deep into it and spraying both of us with blood. "Arg! you'll pay for that you bastard!" he shouted and slammed me onto the ground. I was able to get my arm free when he crushed his shoulder deeper into my chest. I grunted and reached for my sword, i grabbed the blade and spun it in my hand. i gripped it hard and drove it into his back. He roared and arched back to reach for the sword. I dove for his ax and grabbed it and ran at him, i dropped the blade on the ground and swung it back up and hit him under the jaw; splitting his head into two pieces. He dropped to the ground, and let out a deep gargling sound and his lifeless body twitched as he passed. I dropped the ax and fell to my knees, and let out a deep sigh. "Its over, Its finally done," I said as i looked at his body. I looked around to see many horrified faces, then Garrosh walked through the crowd. "Come with me," He said looking at me with a serious expression. I follow, thinking that this will be my last breath. We enter his throne and he sits down on his chair. He looks at me deeply and grins. "Its a shame what you did, but he was going to retire soon. You look like you know what you're doing, why don't you take his place?" He said looking at me with excitement. "I guess I could, but only if I teach my way," I say looking at him with anger. "That could work," He said, looking a bit displeased. I bowed and thanked him, as i was exiting he grabbed my shoulder. "We are going to war soon so i expect an amry out of you," He said looking down at me. I grinned and nodded, and then went home to check on Kate.

I walked through the door and sat slowly on the old, hard couch.  
"ahhhh, I did it," I said, as my back slowly unhinged. I sat up  
and looked over my body, and noticed how injured I was. I had blood all over me  
and cuts and wounds covered me. I stood up and stretched and walked slowly to  
the shower. I rinsed the blood off and patched the wounds. I sat down slowly  
and let the water hit my back. I sigh softly and curled up, remembering what  
had unfolded moments ago. "Are you o-okay," I heard a soft voice come from  
outside the shower. I looked up and saw her staring at me in horror from the  
blood running off my body. "Yeah, it's not my blood anyway," I said, and  
cringed from the pain. "Is there any way I can help," She said nervously. "No  
I'm fine, I'll explain later. What have you been up to?" I said, as I got up  
and dried myself off and wrapped myself in a towel. "Well, I was well enough to  
walk so I went for a little walk through the forest," She said looking at me,  
still worried about the blood and cuts. "its truly beautiful out here," She  
said as she helped me to the bed room. "Yeah that's one of the reasons I moved  
out here," I said with a slight smile. She eased me down on the bed and I laid  
down slowly. I cringed a little when I felt my body finally relax. "Are you  
okay, what hurts?" she said as she sat down next to me. "My body was just  
relaxing, don't worry," I said looking at her and slightly smiled. I closed my  
eyes for a moment and felt her hand slide across the gash on my chest. I jolted  
forward and let out a slight yelp. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she  
said and sat farther away from me. "Its fine, just need to let my body rest," I  
said as I sat up against the backboard. I stood up and stretched and listened  
to my body moan and pop. I walked over and got some clothed onto the bed. "Can  
you step out for a moment," I said as I began to untie my towel. "Okay ill be  
outside if you need me," she said as she slipped out the door. I pulled off the  
towel and started putting on my cloths. I looked at the door to see it cracked  
open a little, then close quickly. I finished putting my clothes on and walked  
out and saw her standing there, blushing badly. "What's wrong?" I said looking  
at her blushing. "N-nothing, I was just making sure the d-door was closing  
right," she said, still blushing. "Haha okay, well I think its about time we go  
off to bed," I said as I let out a tiring yawn. "Okay, can I ask you  
something?" she said, still blushing. "S-sure," "Do you think I can sleep with  
you?" she asked, looking up at me with a little smile. "O-of course," I said,  
feeling a bit sheepish since I've been alone most my life. I got in bed and  
felt her cuddle up close to me. I felt her soft head lay against my chest and I  
put my arm gently around her back. I fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
